


没有名字的瞎开车【不知道是哪个D x 3v】

by riku312



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riku312/pseuds/riku312
Summary: 写在前面：自己写着玩的，可能ooc可能雷，我其实是想看哭唧唧的3d





	没有名字的瞎开车【不知道是哪个D x 3v】

Vergil是被下身奇怪的感觉给弄醒的，那有力的、不间断的在他敏感点的顶弄，却不是他熟悉的力度。他猛睁开眼，发现自己脸朝下被按在被褥里，身后有人死死压着自己的上半身，另一只手拖着自己的腰，正一下下的狠狠撞着自己的前列腺。太过了……Vergil扭着身子想挣脱，按着自己肩膀的手加重了力道，随即是狠狠的一击然后顶着那处慢慢的磨，“不行哦哥哥，我才刚进来呢”。Vergil的身体不可遏制的颤抖起来，这个声音——不是他认识的Dante！他想问你是谁，可是甫一开口就是令人耳红面赤的呻吟，连他自己都没有意识到这其中蕴含着的渴求意味。 

“我做的不好么？你声音都变了。”身后那人依旧顶着Vergil要命的地方，低头含住他的耳朵，“老哥你猜猜我是谁？”

“你都喊老哥了还能是谁？！”Vergil心里叫着，下意识的缩脖子想逃离这个Dante灵活的舌头，只是Dante的动作更迅速，舌头在他的内耳廓舔了两圈，Vergil就卸了全身的力道软软的贴在Dante胸前，屁股和大腿还配合的轻微抽了两下。Dante忍不住笑出声，拍了拍Vergil的屁股，“不可以自己偷偷先爽啊老哥”，他意有所指的捏着Vergil的腰，后者正试图靠摩擦床单舒缓一下涨痛到不行的勃起。

“你……到底是谁？”Vergil尽力克制扭动身体的冲动，假装自己并没有被挑起情欲。Dante勾了勾嘴角，“我亲爱的哥哥，你猜我是谁呢？”他简直爱死听到这句问话时Vergil愕然又惶恐的表情了。“Dan……te？”Vergil只能带着不确定的口气念出自己弟弟的名字，虽然他很清楚现在把那大的过分的玩意儿插在自己屁股里的绝对不是昨晚那个Dante。

“答错了。”Dante大笑起来，连带着在Vergil体内的部分一起抖动着。Vergil被激的唔了一声，马上就意识到然后闭眼低头咬住床单，倔强的抗拒着表达快感。Dante可不在乎，他熟知身下这人的每一处敏感点，稍加撩拨就能看到Vergil沉溺快感的模样，但是他更喜欢让他老哥自己开口恳求，男人都应该勇于挑战，不是么。【下班前整合一下今天写的宛如溜冰的车，而且3d还没有出场】


End file.
